In the past, when a box-shape article is held by an L-shape finger and a pair of scrapers in the robot, the article is under the condition that it is pressed by the pair of scrapers. Where the article is fallen down on a predetermined place, if normally the finger is rotated outwardly, the article can be fallen down. However, the article being pressed by the scrapers is slightly deformed, and the article is partly engaged by the scrapers due to the change in weight of the article, the bulge in form because of overpacking of contents, the excessively large dimensions at the outset when manufacturing articles, unevenness of form and the like. Therefore, only the rotation of the finger outwardly makes impossible or extremely difficult to fall the article from the scrapers whereby the function as the hands of the robot cannot always be placed sufficiently. On the other hand, even if the article with a part thereof engaged by the scrapers should be fallen down by its own weight, it is difficult for a fallen article to be fallen accurately at a predetermined position, particularly on articles closedly gathered and stacked in longitudinal and lateral directions, as a consequence of which they are likely inclined and fallen, come into contact with the stacked articles to disturb orderly arranged condition, and in extreme cases, articles under the stacked condition are likely fallen down on the floor or ground, or damaged due to the falling down, which leads to one of causes impairing efficient loading work by utilization of the robot hands.